Tate and Violet, summer '15
by PurpleMuggle
Summary: Violet moves across the street from Tate at the beginning of summer. Lots of cutesy Violet/Tate, parties, and lets be honest, sex. Rated M for sexual content and language. Completed :)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is very AU, and Tate and Violet are very different from their characters on the show. I have a hard time writing such dark material, so I figured I would just write something happy. In this story, Tate is an only child, the house is just a house (no ghosts) and it's present day. It probably seems weird for me to not include most all main elements from the show and the characters, but I just love writing about Tate and Violet so much!**

 **I hope you guys like the story, I certainly have fun writing it!**

* * *

Tate Langdon was bored. He had been for days. Summer break had just begun, and Tate thought he would enjoy it. He thought he would get to hang out with cool people at the beach, and go to parties. But, there was just one problem...Tate didn't have any friends.

Tate had thought as soon as he started his senior year, he would make friends, but he was very wrong. Nobody at school even looked at him. Sometimes when Tate was sitting alone in the cafeteria, he almost wished people would say he was weird, or that he was the school psycho. Tate just wanted to be somebody. He got so bored that one day he decided to put on his mother's eyeliner, hoping that somebody would notice. But, by lunch time nobody had looked at him, so he just rubbed it off. The smudged make up giving him a fake black eye.

It was day 4 of summer break, and Tate thought he might fall into a boredom-induced coma. Every day went the same.

Shower.

Breakfast.

Reading poetry.

Trying to write poetry.

Getting angry at how bad he was at writing poetry.

Snapping his pencil in half.

And finally, watching YouTube videos mindlessly for hours.

By dinner, Tate's face was usually blank. His thoughts somewhere else entirely. Never listening to what other people were saying, or noticing when someone asked him a question, which was usually never. His family had learned any time they asked him a question and he didn't respond immediately, he wasn't really at the dinner table with them, he was in his own world.

This evening, Tate was walking into the kitchen, seeing what shit his mom had managed to cook up in her drunken state of mind. When he walked through the doorway, he was taken aback. Tate's mother, Constance, was bustling around the kitchen, chopping vegetables and stirring something over the stove. Tate could smell what he figured was ham or something, and he could see his mother spooning roasted potatoes into one of her fancy glass bowls.

"Ma?" Tate spoke quietly, not knowing what mood his mother was in.

Constance spun around to face her son. Her dress twirled around her. Tate was surprised to see that she had applied make up to her face, making her look like a high end prostitute, Tate thought to himself. Her hair was done up, and she was wearing her heels, though she was still shorter than Tate.

"Tate, darling. Would you set the table?" her voice sounded almost fairy tale-ish, and Tate squinted, incredibly confused.

"What's going on, Ma?"

It was Constance's turn to look confused.

"Why Tate, don't you remember? I told you last night we would be having guests."

Tate noticed that she now sounded like she was on the verge of losing her calm and sweet attitude. Tate figured he must have not been listening when she told him.

"Who?"

Constance sighed "Our new neighbors. The couple with the daughter your age."

"Oh." Tate took the fine china his mom had stacked on the counter and took it to the dining room.

Tate had been sitting on the staircase, reading, when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard his mother curse in the kitchen, and turned his head to see Constance walking into the foyer, taking off her apron and checking herself in the mirror, before opening the front door.

Tate could see two middle-aged people, man and wife, standing on the other side of the threshold. The woman was holding flowers, obviously a gift for Constance.

"Well, hello again!" Constance beamed.

"Hello, Constance! Thank you so much for inviting us over." the woman was smiling genuinely.

"The pleasure is all mine. It isn't every day we get to have someone over for dinner. Isn't that right, Tate?" Tate hadn't really been paying attention until he heard his mother clear her throat. He looked up from his novel to see Constance glaring at him from the doorway.

"Oh, uh...yeah." Tate said, not sure what the question had been.

Constance fixed her face back into a fake smile "I'm sorry about my boy. He gets so wrapped up in those books of his."

The man laughed, "Don't worry. Our daughter is the same way. Speaking of which...Violet!"

The girl, Violet, had apparently been sitting on the Langdon's front steps, reading a comic book.

When Violet walked up to the door where Tate could see her, he found himself lost looking in her hazel eyes. She was wearing this dark purple dress with a long-sleeved black shirt under it, an over-sized yellow cardigan, and Converse. Her long, honey blonde hair was falling gracefully down her back, and she had a smirk on her face that made Tate's brain go fuzzy.

* * *

Violet had not been looking forward to this dinner at all. She begged her parents to let her stay home, but they refused. She was already pissed off that they had moved to California. And now, they were forcing her to go to people's houses for dinner almost every night since they had moved in. She had been to at least five of these things, and they just seemed to get worse. Her parents said she needed to make friends with the "neighbor kids" but they were all assholes with no personality, who had shitty taste in music.

Violet sulked while they were walking down the street to the Langdon's house, but her parents didn't even notice. They were too happy with their own lives to see how miserable she was.

Violet had made a habit of as soon as her family got to a house, to just sit and wait for all of the introducing and small talk to be over. So, when they walked up to the porch, Violet sat down immediately. This time she even brought reading material. She was just starting to get into the plot, when she heard her dad call her name. She rolled her eyes before standing up and turning around. She walked up beside her parents and the first thing she noticed was him.

He had incredibly curly and wild blonde hair, and dark, soul-piercing eyes that made her heart skip a few beats. He was tall. Much taller than Violet. He was wearing a blue shirt, a brown sweater, and ripped blue jeans. He also only had socks on.

Mrs. Langdon's voice broke Violet from the boy's gaze.

"Violet, this is my son, Tate. Tate, this is Violet Harmon."

Tate shook his head slightly, his messy curls swaying. He laughed nervously and stepped forward to shake Violet's hand.

"Hi."

Violet could feel her heart beating throughout her body.

"Hi." was all she could make herself say.

Her parents broke the awkwardness by introducing themselves to Tate.

"Hey there, Tate. I'm Ben. Ben Harmon."

"And I'm Vivien. Pleased to meet you, Tate."

* * *

They were all sitting in the dining room. Constance was sitting at one end of the table, Tate and Violet were on one side, Mr and Mrs. Harmon were on the other, and the seat usually occupied by Larry, Tate's stepfather, was empty. Tate occasionally saw his mother glaring at the empty seat, mad at her husband for being late for dinner.

The adults had been talking about the Harmon's move, while Tate and Violet were texting back and forth. They had exchanged numbers while the adults were in the kitchen. While waiting for Violet's reply, Tate went back over their whole conversation so far.

 _ **Hey, its tate.**_

 _ **Yeah, i kinda figured. So is ur mom always this sickeningly sweet?**_

 _ **God no! she just likes to keep up a good reputation for the family or some shit like that. as soon as you leave she will probably down a bottle of wine and pass out.**_

 _ **I knew it had to be an act. So do u go to Westfield High?**_

 _ **Yeah. r u gonna start going there?**_

 _ **Yep. how bad is it?**_

 _ **Pretty bad haha.**_

 _ **Well yay. i guess i have all summer to prepare for it :(**_

 _ **I'll help if u want ?**_

As soon as Tate sent that text, he regretted it. That was way too soon, he thought to himself. He waited nervously for Violet's reply. He made himself slowly look over to see if Violet was typing. She was looking down at her phone, her brow furrowed, and her bottom lip between her teeth in a way that made Tate lick his lips.

Tate was lost in his thoughts when he jumped slightly, his phone vibrating had startled him. He could've sworn he heard Violet chuckle quietly.

 _ **I'd like that :)**_

Tate breathed out, blushing. It was the best answer he could have hoped for.

 _ **Cool. there is this spot at the beach i like to go to. maybe u could tag along one day ?**_

Violet's reply was incredibly quick. Making Tate blush even more.

 _ **That sounds fun. tomorrow?**_

Before Tate could reply, he heard his mother say his name.

"Yes?"

"Would you be a dear and get the cake?" Constance asked.

Tate got up, and Violet quickly followed.

"I'll help."

Tate smiled and led the way to the kitchen.

After dessert, the adults adjourned to the sitting room, and Tate offered to show Violet his comic books, which just so happened to be in his bedroom. Violet's parents had had a good bit of wine, so they thought nothing of it when Violet and Tate ascended the stairs, unsupervised.

Tate pushed open his bedroom door and walked in with Violet on his heels. She spun on her toes, taking in the whole room. The walls were painted dark grey, and the floors were hardwood, with a couple shaggy carpets placed throughout the room. On the right wall was a desk and a dresser. On the left wall there were several bookshelves and the door to a closet. And on the far wall was a king-sized bed. The room was very cozy and warm, and Violet loved the way it smelled. Like a boy, and faintly of a cologne that Tate must wear.

"Nice." she said.

Tate smiled "Thanks."

"So...comic books?"

Tate led Violet over to one of the bookshelves. He sat down in from of it and gestured to the bottom shelf.

"Take a look."

Violet sat close to him. So close, in fact, that there knees were touching, making Tate's heart beat fast.

Violet would carefully pull out different issues and comment on them, saying things like,

"I stayed up all night reading this series!" or "I never really understood this one."

Eventually, she put the last one away and looked up at Tate, he was smiling.

"What?" she asked, smiling as well.

"You're just cool, that's all."

"That's all?" Violet had a playful look on her face.

Tate blushed "Well no. That was just the first thing that came to mind."

Violet chuckled and stood up, crossing over to the window and opening it.

"You mind if I smoke?"

Tate went to sit by the window with her, shaking his head.

"No, go ahead."

He watched as Violet swiftly pulled the pack out of her purse and slid a cigarette out and up to her mouth in one quick motion. Tate noticed the way her lips formed around the filter, and he had to remind himself to breathe. Violet lit the end of her cigarette, and noticed the way he was staring at it.

"You want one?"

Tate had smoked several times. He had stolen a few from his mother, and would smoke them when he was home alone. He tried his best to not make a habit of doing so, but he didn't want Violet thinking he was a pussy.

Tate nodded and she handed him one. He leaned forward and she lit it for him. He inhaled and looked into Violet's eyes as he exhaled.

"So, ever listened to Nirvana?" he asked curiously

* * *

Tate and Violet talked for a good hour and a half, smoking cigarettes and listening to music. It wasn't until after dark that Violet heard her parents calling her downstairs.

Constance was saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs. Harmon, and Tate was standing in front of Violet, not sure what to say. Violet broke the awkward silence.

"So, are we still on for the beach?"

Tate had forgotten about their earlier conversation over the phone.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll text you and let you know what time."

Violet smiled and was pulled into a side hug by Constance.

"It was so lovely to meet you, Violet!"

She smiled and replied "It was nice to meet you," Violet hesitated before saying "You too, Tate."

That made Tate's heart stop completely. Before he could say the same to her, Constance was closing the door, the Harmon's already on their way home.

"I'm going to kill Larry." she growled as she walked back to the kitchen.

Tate went back up to his room and texted Violet.

 _ **It was nice to meet you too :)**_

He goes and takes a shower, and when he comes back he sees her reply.

 _ **Haha! better late than never. good night.**_

 _ **Good night.**_

Tate sighs and puts on his pajamas. He climbs into bed and falls asleep within minutes, dreaming of Violet.

* * *

 **A/N Like I said, Tate and Violet are much happier than in the show. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I have a bunch more written, so let me know what you think!**

 **\- Maria**


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day_

Violet woke up early, even though she could sleep as late as she wanted. She was anxiously awaiting a text from Tate. She couldn't believe she was getting this worked up over a boy. But, every time she thought of him, her heart fluttered and she found herself grinning.

Violet went to take a shower, taking her phone into the bathroom with her, in case he texted. Then, she took it down to the kitchen, where her parents were eating breakfast and nursing slight hangovers.

When Violet walked into the kitchen, her parents tried to not look so miserable.

"Good morning, sweetheart." her mother said quietly

Violet chuckled and whispered "Good morning, mom and dad."

Her parents looked grateful. Vivien placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her daughter. They all ate quietly, until Violet's phone rang loudly, and Ben Harmon groaned and rubbed his temples.

Violet looked at the screen and saw that Tate was calling her. She rushed into the other room, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

Tate's voice sounded different over the phone, but it still made Violet's heart race.

" _Hey! How are you_?"

"Better than my parents. What's up?"

" _I was just going to let you know that I'm going to the beach this afternoon, at twelve. You still wanna tag along_?"

Violet grinned like a fool, happy that Tate couldn't see her face at the moment.

"Yeah. Pick me up at my house?"

" _See you then! Bye Vi_."

She blushed when she heard him call her "Vi"

Violet said goodbye and rushed off to her room to get ready.

* * *

Tate showered and got dressed in a grey t-shirt and red swim trunks.

He filled a small cooler with ice hid a few beers under the ice, along with several cokes.

At 11:59, Tate left his house and walked across the street to Violet's house. She answered the door the second he knocked. Tate had to keep his jaw from dropping when he saw what Violet looked like.

* * *

Violet had freaked out when she looked through her wardrobe. She didn't have a bathing suit, or anything that was a perfect mix of cute and sexy. Violet ended up looking through her mother's closet, until she found a dark purple two-piece bikini, and a sheer sundress to wear over. The bikini was tied onto her body with strings. It made her figure look less childish, and she smirked when she saw herself in the mirror. She couldn't wait to see the look on Tate's face.

She put her hair up, and put on shiny pink lipstick.

Violet waited by the door, her foot tapping. She told herself to make Tate wait outside the door for a little while, but when she heard him knock, she jumped forward and yanked open the door.

Tate's reaction was even better than she expected. His dark eyes made their way up and down her body, and she blushed.

He licked his lips, and spoke in a low voice. "Vi, you look..."

Violet bit her lip and looked at the floor beneath her. "You wanna get going?"

Tate nodded.

Violet grabbed her bag, filled with a beach towel, sunscreen, a pack of cigarettes and chapstick. She put on her aviators and stepped outside, locking the door behind her.

They walked to Tate's car, still parked in his driveway. Tate opened Violet's door for her, and put their things in the trunk.

During the car ride to the beach, Violet played Tate songs from her iPod. He had heard a lot of them, and really liked them. There were also a few he hadn't listened to before, and he liked those too. There was one song that Violet played, The Mountain, that she swayed her head and mouthed the words to. Tate thought she looked really adorable, but knew if he told her that, she would roll her eyes.

* * *

As soon as they got close enough to the ocean, Tate dropped all of his belongings and ran into the water, ridding himself of his shirt on the way there. Violet laughed.

Tate turned towards Violet and yelled, "Come on!"

"Hold on!"

Violet got her sunscreen from her bag and rubbed the coconut-scented lotion all over her arms, chest and face. She knew she would regret it if she didn't put it on now. The sun hated her.

Violet started running towards Tate, pulling off her sundress and throwing it behind her. She gasped when she splashed through the water, and Tate laughed.

"It's cold, Tate!"

Tate just kept laughing. "Come on, let's go deeper."

They waded up to a point where the water hit Violet's shoulders and the middle of Tate's chest. Tate could see Violet's teeth chattering, and an idea struck him.

"Hey Vi?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Tate swooped down, putting one arm under her legs, and the other on her back. He lifted her up so that she wasn't in the water, and the sun could warm her body. Violet laughed and clung to Tate's chest. He tried to not pay too much attention to the fact that this gave him a great few of her-

Tate was brought back to reality when Violet kissed his cheek. He grinned, and kissed her cheek as well, before making his way back to their stuff on the sand, Violet still in his arms.

They laid their towels next to each other and sat down on them. Violet put on more sunscreen, asking Tate to rub the lotion on her back, where she couldn't reach. She had a smile on her face that looked rather mischievous to Tate, and he agreed to do it quite quickly.

As Tate massaged the lotion onto her back, Violet tried not to shiver, and she was glad he couldn't see her face. Tate was thinking the same thing, as his fingers trailed up and down her spine.

After a few silent moments, Tate reluctantly removed his hands from Violet's back. "Okay, I think you're good."

"Thanks."

Tate walked over to his cooler.

"You want a beer?"

Violet made a face like she had tasted something bad. "No thanks. I never really could get over the taste."

Tate smiled. He got a beer for himself, and a Coke for Violet. She took it from him gratefully and grinned. She lit a cigarette and took a long sip from the can. Tate thought she looked incredibly sexy.

Violet hadn't really looked at her surroundings until now. On their right was a cove with water splashing through it, and on their left was just more beach. There wasn't anybody else around, so Violet could see why Tate liked this place so much.

After a little while of sitting in the sun, Tate ran back down to the water to cool off. When he started jogging back up, Violet felt like she was watching a porno; Tate ran his hands through his damp hair, the water glistening on his smooth chest. Violet couldn't take her eyes off him.

When Tate sat back down, a few cool drops of water landed on Violet, and she shuddered. Tate took a sip of his beer, giving Violet a wink. She could hold back any longer. Violet leaned forward and tasted Tate's lips. It was the first time the taste of beer didn't repulse her. Tate kissed her back, and wrapped his arm around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Violet wrapped her leg around Tate and pulled him down on top of her.

"Vi," he growled.

"Tate," she moaned.

Violet moved to take off Tate's swim trunks.

Tate groaned. "Vi, don't do this"

Violet frowned, confused. "Why not?"

Back in Boston, all the guys Violet went on dates with would like nothing more than to hook up with her, and she _would_ have sex with them. Sometimes because she liked them, and sometimes just because she had nothing else to do. A lot of the girls at her old school had called her a slut; Violet didn't think she was a slut, she just enjoyed sex.

He sighed. "Because I really like you, and I feel like we should wait."

Violet was bummed at first, she was really turned on. But, then she realized how sweet it was that Tate was being a gentleman.

She smiled. "That's really nice, Tate."

Tate smiled and moved off of her, sitting beside her instead, and holding her hand.

"You wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

* * *

 **A/N I decided that in this story, Violet is probably a lot more wild and confidant, and definitely has a past of dealing with asshole guys. I just think that is a lot more fun to read than her being shy and closed off. I might get a bit carried away with changing the character's** **personality's, but I still have fun writing!**

 **\- Maria**


	3. Chapter 3

_1 month later_

Tate and Violet had been spending almost every day together. If they weren't together, they were texting. If they weren't texting, they were anxious, thinking about when they would talk next. They spent their days at the beach, in Tate's bedroom reading comics, or in Violet's bedroom unpacking boxes.

Tate commented on how long it was taking her to unpack everything as they were standing in her room.

"When everything is unpacked, it will mean that I'm really not going back home."

This made Tate feel sad for a couple reasons. He felt bad for Violet because he knew she missed Boston. But, it also made him feel like she didn't care about him, and wouldn't mind leaving him for her home.

Violet saw the sad look on Tate's face and knew she had offended him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I love you, it's just that I really miss my old bedroom, and my neighbor, Elena, who was like eighty and let me house-sit when she went to visit her kids. She would always pay me with five bucks and a pack of cigarettes."

Tate chuckled, but he was a little taken aback. Had she said...?

"Did you say you loved me?"

Violet froze, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Um, I...I think so."

Tate's face was blank, and it was making Violet nervous. She thought she had scared him off, until he smiled widely and kissed Violet passionately.

He broke away long enough to say, "I love you, too."

Tate lifted her off her feet, and Violet wrapped her legs around his waist. Tate walked them over to her bed and layed her down, still leaning over her. Violet pushed him up by his shoulders, sitting up as well. She pulled her shirt off, now wearing only a dark blue lace bra, pink underwear, and cutoff jean shorts.

Tate admired her body before saying, "Do you want to?"

Ever since their first trip to the beach, all they had done was make out. Violet had been trying her best to be patient, but she was reaching her breaking point.

Violet nodded and grabbed the bottom of Tate's shirt and sliding it up his stomach. He pulled it off the rest of the way and leaned down to kiss Violet again. She undid his belt, then the button and zipper on his pants. Tate pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down her legs. They silently agreed to move under the covers. Tate positioned himself over Violet and started kissing his way down her neck. His lips explored her stomach, making their way down to the inside of her thigh. Violet moaned, and Tate smiled.

They both worked out of their underwear, and Violet gasped when she felt Tate against her middle.

"Just relax." Tate told her. Violet nodded.

She winced when he entered her, and Tate stopped what he was doing until he knew she was comfortable. When Violet gave him a small smile, he continued. After a few moments, she started moving her hips with his movements, and she started moaning. Tate groaned, saying Violet's name.

They came together, and Tate collapsed on top of Violet, breathing heavily.

"Whoa." Violet said.

"Whoa." Tate agreed.

* * *

 _One week later_

Violet was planning on spending her Saturday morning in bed, catching up on sleep. But, at 7:30 in the morning, her phone started ringing on her bedside table.

That's weird. Who actually calls people anymore?

Violet picked her phone up and was surprised to see it was Tate.

Is something wrong?

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday!" Tate's voice was loud and obnoxiously happy this early in the morning.

Oh. It's my birthday. Must have forgotten.

Violet sighed into the phone, "Are you one of those people who take birthdays way too seriously?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Now, I'm waiting in your living room. Get dressed cause we are gonna go on an adventure." You could practically hear Tate's smile over the phone.

Violet was taken aback.

"You're in my house?" she felt like she was still asleep and this was all just a weird dream.

"Yeah. I would have come and woken you up in person, but I know how much you hate people in the morning so...I restrained myself." he said cutely.

Violet was now up and searching through her closet.

"Do my parents know you are here?"

"Of course they do, Violet. I've been planning this for weeks!"

"Well, alright. I'll be down in a minute."

Violet hung up the phone and pulled her pajamas over her head. She changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a loose green cardigan. She brushed through her hair and applied some light pink lip gloss.

Violet put on her Chuck Taylor's and grabbed her purse. When she got to the bottom of the staircase, Tate appeared from around the corner, followed by her parents.

Tate was wearing black pants and a black button up, with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was as curly and messy as usual, and his eyes were holding a mischievous gleam that made Violet smirk.

Tate swept Violet up into a hug, "Happy birthday, Vi."

When he set her back on her feet, she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him.

Mr. Harmon cleared his throat, "Happy birthday, sweetie"

"We love you!" Mrs. Harmon hugged Violet as well.

As soon as Tate and Violet made it out the front door, he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, Violet felt awake for the first time that morning.

When they started down the road, Tate started the playlist he had made the night before. It was a bunch of Violet's favorite songs. The first on the list was Sweet Disposition, and when it started, Violet took Tate's free hand in hers and smiled.

After a few silent minutes, Violet finally asked the question Tate had been waiting for.

"Where are we going?"

Tate made a big show of pondering the question, making Violet roll her eyes.

"Where are we going right this minute?" Tate said, "We are getting breakfast, actually. Most important meal of the day, you know."

Violet just chuckled and rolled her eyes again.

* * *

They parked sideways on the street next to a cozy cafe that Violet liked. Tate held the door open for her when they walked in.

They sat in a cushioned booth in the corner of the room, and a young girl brought them coffee and took their order.

Violet gladly wrapped her hands around the warm cup of steaming liquid.

While they waited for their food, they talked about some of Violet's past birthdays. She told him about her fifth birthday when she had a dress up party, and all the other girls dressed as princesses, and Violet dressed up as Sherlock Holmes. And her tenth birthday, when her grandmother took her to the park, and when she got home the rest of her family threw her a surprise party. Tate laughed when she told him how loud she screamed when her father jumped out from behind the couch.

When the waitress came back with the tray of food, she set Tate's waffles in front of him. Then, she set Violet's pancake's in front of her, along with a blue box wrapped with white ribbon.

"What is this, Tate?" Violet held the box in front of her.

"Open it and see." Tate winked at her.

Violet slowly pulled the string to untie it, and lifted the top from the box. She smiled and felt a giddiness deep within her.

Inside the box was a crisp five dollar bill, and a pack of cigarettes.

"Jesus, Tate. You know me so well." Violet couldn't stop smiling.

Tate laughed and took her hand.

"That isn't even your last present."

Violet rolled her eyes yet again and started eating.

After they finished their food and Tate paid, they walked back outside. Tate opened the passenger door for Violet and kissed her before he closed it and walked back to the driver's side.

When they had driven a few miles, Violet asked for the second time that morning.

"Where are we going?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Tate laughed when Violet rolled her eyes. She was quite an expert at that.

After 15 minutes of driving, Violet knew exactly where they were going, and she smiled widely looking at Tate. He gave her a wink and squeezed her hand.

* * *

After they had settled at their usual spot on the white sand, Violet cuddled up next to Tate, trying to get warm.

Tate laughed when he felt her shiver.

"Are you cold, Vi?"

Violet giggled, "Kinda."

That made him laugh. Only Violet Harmon could get cold on the beach, in the middle of summer, in California.

Tate took her icy hands in his and held them to his heart. Violet sighed, then smiled when she felt his heartbeat. It was a little faster than usual.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah. I'm just excited to give you this."

Tate pulled a small box, the same color as the one from breakfast, out of his pocket.

Violet groaned playfully and said, "This better be the last one, Tate."

"I won't make any promises."

Violet opened the box and smiled. It was a silver chain necklace with a small teardrop shaped black jewel.

"Oh, Tate," Violet was having a hard time finding her words. "This is incredible."

"I hoped you would like it," Tate seemed relived. "Want me to put it on you?"

Violet nodded and handed him the necklace. She held up her hair and had to keep herself from audibly sighing as she felt his fingers on her neck as he fastened the clasp.

As Violet's hair fell back down her shoulders, Tate kissed right below her ear, and she gasped slightly, turning her head so she could kiss him. Violet re positioned herself on Tate's lap and kissed him. She curled her fingers through his blonde locks and felt her heart pound as Tate wrapped his arm around her waist, and used the other to stroke her hair.

The couple didn't let themselves get too carried away, since they were in public. But, they did remain on the beach for quite a while. Violet found a deck of cards in her purse, and they played for a long time. Occasionally taking breaks to kiss each other more. It was about lunchtime when they decided to leave.

Tate had noticed Violet yawning several times on the way to the car. He had anticipated this, and planned for it.

When Tate got in the driver's seat, Violet didn't wait until they had started driving to ask.

"Where to now?"

"Well, I didn't tell your parents about this part, but I was thinking we could just go back to my house and take a nap. So you won't pass out during tonight's festivities."

Violet looked incredulously at Tate.

"It's freaky how well you know me."

Tate smiled warmly at that.

* * *

When they got back to his house, he made both of them a sandwich and they ate on the couch while they watched Family Feud.

Violet eventually dozed off with her head on Tate's lap, and he fell asleep with his head on the back of the couch.

About two hours later, Tate was woken up by Violet's lips on his neck.

What a nice way to wake up.

Tate wrapped his arms around Violet's waist and lay her back on the couch, hovering over her. She started unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

"What has you so excited, Vi?"

"I had a dream." Violet smiled naughtily. That was all Tate needed to hear.

They stayed at the house for while longer. Tate had given Violet another blue box. This one had a bunch of comics that she had never read, and she thanked him.

Tate laid a blanket on the grass of the backyard, and they sat in the sun reading comics and smoking cigarettes. Until, Tate checked the time on his phone.

"Oh! It's almost six. We gotta get going."

Violet stared at him curiously as he folded the blanket and gathered the books.

"Where?"

Tate stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Patience, Vi."

* * *

Tate drove them back towards the city. He parked in front of an Italian restaurant, and opened Violet's car door for her. They sat at a small table by the window, and Violet was surprised when the food arrived and the handsome waiter didn't set a blue box in front of her. She was also relieved, because Tate had already given her way too much, and now she felt bad.

The couple finished their food, and walked back out the door. Violet started towards the car, but Tate took hold of her hand.

"We aren't leaving just yet, Vi."

Violet blushed as Tate lead her down the street. After a few blocks, he turned down a dark alleyway.

"Are you going to kill me, Tate?" Violet was joking, but she also didn't like being in the dark alley.

Tate laughed, "Don't worry, we are almost there."

He stopped at a rusty grey door, and knocked in a way that seemed rehearsed.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and the voice of a young man spoke.

"Password?"

Tate replied without hesitation, "Durden."

The door swung open, and a boy, probably about 17, was standing in front of them. Violet recognized him immediately. His name was Connor, he went to her school. He was slightly overweight, and always had his hair slicked back with a bit too much gel.

"Come on in. Oh, Tate! Your uncle told me you were coming. I'll show you to your seats."

Violet had no idea what was going on, but she didn't say anything. Connor walked them down a badly-lit hallway, and through a big set of double doors. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a theatre. An old one, too. There were curtains hanging around the screen, and several balconies higher up on the walls. The lights were still on, but they started blinking, as if to signal the movie was about to start.

Almost all of the seats were taken, except for two right in the middle of the theatre. Connor walked them to their row, and held his hand out to point to the chairs. Tate nodded and thanked him. Once they sat down, Violet was desperate to know what was going on.

Tate was already ahead of her, though.

"My uncle owns this place. He does these things about once a week. He shows all kinds of movies. Tonight is one of my favorites."

Violet smiled. She loved how Tate could surprise her.

She kissed him, "You are amazing, you know?"

Tate smiled and nodded as the lights went all the way down, and the movie started. Violet knew what it was right away. Fight Club.

* * *

"Did you have a nice birthday?"

Tate and Violet were standing on her front steps. It was late, and she knew her parents were waiting for her.

"It was amazing, Tate."

They kissed once more, and Tate hugged her, spinning her in a circle.

"I'll text you tomorrow." he said as he walked back to his car.

"Okay, goodnight."

Violet was beaming as she walked through the front door. She saw her mom sitting on the couch in the living room. She walked over and sat next to her.

Mrs. Harmon smiled excitedly, "Tell me everything!"

A/N Thanks to gingerlion, tcuprincess95, xwinchester and delenahart3 for adding your support to the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day

Violet woke up the next morning to a text from Tate.

 **I had a lot of fun yesterday. Hope you did too :)**

This made her smile. Pretty much anything Tate said or did made her smile.

 **It was very fun. You did too much, but I appreciated it.**

It took a few minutes for Tate to reply, and Violet thought she might have offended him by saying he did too much. But, Tate finally texted back.

 **No such thing as too many presents. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. On a completely unrelated topic, I have a question.**

Violet was intrigued.

 **Ask away!**

She wondered what he would ask while she watched the little bubble that meant he was typing.

 **I want to throw a party. My parents are going out of town next weekend. I think constance was just gonna ask your parents to check in on me a couple times, so she would never find out.**

Violet was a little stunned. Tate never wanted to hang out with kids from school. And he never went to parties.

 **What's your question?** Was all Violet replied with.

 **Should I do it?**

 _Should he do it?_

 **Why do you want to throw a party all of the sudden? Did you suffer a severe blow to the head?**

Tate laughed when he read that text from Violet. The truth was, his parents had just told him that they were going to leave that weekend, and it upset him that they would just leave him there, unsupervised. It annoyed him because they didn't think he would throw a party, because he didn't have any friends. The immature part of him wanted to prove them wrong.

 **I just want to do something different, that's all :)**

Tate didn't feel like telling Violet the real reason, because he knew she would think it was stupid and childish for him to want to upset his parents. But, she didn't know what they were like, his parents. They were always doubting him, and sometimes seemed ashamed of him. Tate knew it was because of his lack of friends, academic skills, and overall boring depressiveness.

 **Well, you should do it. Need any help?**

He was glad Violet was willing to help.

 **Definitely. Wanna come over?**

Tate and Violet were waiting for the pizza to be delivered. She was helping him make a Facebook profile. After it was set up and Tate started "friending" people, he was surprised by how many people "friended" him back.

"I didn't know this many people knew who I was." Tate said, a bit stunned.

He wrote a message to everyone, inviting them to the party. Violet read over it before he sent it. She shook her head, disaproving.

 ** _Hey everybody! I'm having a party at my house on Saturday. Food and drink will be provided. I would be delighted to have you over!_**

"No offense, Tate. But if anyone from school reads that, they will make fun of you for the rest of your high school life. Maybe even after that."

Tate was a bit taken aback, but after he read over it a few more times, he was glad she was there to stop him from sending it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What would you say?"

Violet sat on his lap in front of the computer. She began typing quickly.

 ** _party at my house saturday 8 :) the whole school is coming. bring beer !_**

"First, the whole school is definitely not coming," Tate said "Second...I actually don't have a second."

Violet smirks.

"Just trust me."

That Saturday, Tate was sickeningly nervous. He was regretting ever telling Violet about wanting to throw a party.

 _What if nobody comes?_ Tate thought. _Or, what if everybody comes, and the house gets burned down? What if I get caught? What if-_

"Tate! Get down here!" Constance was yelling at him from the front door.

Tate sighed and made his way downstairs.

"There you are. Took long enough." Constance was mumbling to herself as she rifled through her purse for her keys.

"You called?" Tate was still pissed at his mom.

Constance finally looked up at her son as her husband walked into the room, rolling a suitcase behind him.

"Okay. We're leaving. I left some money on the kitchen counter." she was running through a mental list of what she needed to tell Tate, "Mr and Mrs. Harmon will be checking up on you. I told them they could call you, no need to bother walking over. Vivien said you could come over for dinner tomorrow if you wanted."

Constance took a deep breath as she finished her speech. She reached forward as if she was going to embrace Tate, but he backed away. She stared sadly at him for a split second, until Larry cleared his throat.

"Constance, our train leaves shortly." Larry said, not noticing the awkward silence between his wife and step son.

Several minutes after Tate's parents left, Violet came over to help him set up.

"So, are we gonna put up streamers or something?" Tate was only half serious.

Violet chuckled, "No. No decorations. Just low-lighting, loud music, and alcohol."

"And people." Tate said, he was still nervous and Violet could hear it in his voice.

"Don't worry. They will come, I promise."

Tate nodded. He trusted Violet. He always would.

"Now, I would suggest going through all the rooms and taking out anything valuable. Oh, and lock the doors to any room you don't want people making out in."

He stared at her in awe.

"Have you done this kind of thing before?" he asked incredulously.

Violet smirked, "Yes. Yes I have." she looked at him, and Tate was addmitedly turned on by how badass she sounded, "Now go! Get to work. We only have a few hours."

Tate watched as she started to walk back out the front door.

"And where are you off to?"

Violet turned to look at him, "I'm going to get ready." she added, "Oh! and don't worry about the music. I've got it covered."

At 7:45, Tate heard the doorbell ring. He rushed to the door and opened it. What was standing in front of him took his breath away.

The first thing Tate saw was Violet's eyes. Her eyeliner was smoky and dramtic, making her hazel eyes seem golden. Violet's dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, with a few loose pieces framing her face. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved sweater that reached down to her mid-section, and a black, high-waisted skirt that fell to the middle of her thighs. She had on a pair of black high heels that made her almost the same height as Tate.

Tate ran a hand through his messy, curly hair and sighed.

"Jesus, Vi." Tate was having a hard time finding his words, "You look...wow."

Violet smiled, and kissed Tate.

"You look pretty 'wow' yourself." Violet told him.

Tate was wearing an emerald green t-shirt, which showed off his surprisingly musculer arms, and black jeans. His hair was as blonde and curly as ever.

Tate smiled when he saw that Violet was wearing the necklace he gave her for her birthday."So, are you sure people will actually show up?" Tate asked.

It was 8:02 and the house was empty except for Tate and Violet. All of the lights were dimmed, like Violet said, and there was a loud, obnoxious song playing through the speakers.

Violet looked up at Tate from her place on the couch.

"Yes. I'm positive."

Tate nodded. Then, a thought came to his head that made his heart stop.

"Violet, what about your parents?"

 _Why didn't I think of that before?_ he thought to himself.

"Tonight is their anniversary. They've been planning this night for weeks. They left an hour ago for LA. They might call in a little while, but they won't be back until like three in the morning."

Tate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Vi, you are..."

"Amazing. I know." Violet laughed, which made Tate laugh.

8:29 pm

"Vi, no one is coming. Let's just call it a night." Tate was starting to get annoyed. Annoyed at the kids from school. Facebook. His mom. His step-dad. That stupid song that was making his ears bleed.

Violet was about to tell him to wait, but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Tate jumped up from his seat and raced to the door. For the second time that night, he was speechless. On the other side of the door, what looked like at least forty teenagers were standing there.

"Is this where the party is?" a guy in a polo shirt asked Tate.

Tate looked at Violet, comepletely dumbfounded. Violet nodded and gestured towards the horde of teens.

Tate spoke a phrase he never thought he would in his entire life.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted.

Cheers and whoops were heard throughout the crowd as they rushed in. Several guys were carrying kegs.

9:32 pm

Tate surprisingly recognised a lot of kids. A bunch from school, and from the movie nights at his uncle's theatre. Every few minutes, a drunk guy in a bright polo shirt would come stumbling up to him and say,

"Great party, bro!" and every time, Tate would thank whoever it was, and think to himself, _What is with these Polo's?_

Tate found Violet talking to a group of kids from school. They were drama geeks, and they looked at Violet like she was a goddess. Which she was.

"Excuse me, but I need to steal my lady for a moment." Tate interrupted.

Violet smiled, greatful she was being saved from a lecture about Shakespeare. Tate swore he heard one of the geeks say "Great party, sir." as he walked away.

Tate pulled Violet into a hug, "How the hell did you make this happen?" he asked.

"I'm just amazing." is all she said

"Well, whatever you did. It worked. Thank you, Vi." Tate didn't know how he could be so lucky.

11:46 pm

Tate was having an amazing time. He had a hard time admitting it to himself, but the music started to grow on him, the dancing was becoming fun and easier to do, but that might have had something to do with the alcohol he had consumed. He was currently spinning Violet around the room, which was crowded with other people dancing as well. Violet would squeal every time he dipped her, and Tate would laugh.

More people had shown up, and Tate was amazed when he realised they were kids who had graduated the year before.

He stopped dancing when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the screen, and saw that it was Mr. Harmon.

"Shit! It's your Dad!" Tate's speech was a bit slurred.

Violet's eyes grew wide, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room and out the door, into the front yard.

"Don't freak out. Just talk normally. Tell them you are just watching tv or something."

Tate nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hello, sir?"

"Tate! Sorry I'm calling so late, just wanted to check on you for your mom." Mr. Harmon's voice was even more slurred than Tate's, which relieved Tate. Hopefully Ben would be so drunk he would forget everything about the phone call.

"No problem...sir," Tate had to focus really hard to sound sober, "I'm just...you know, watching a party."

Violet rolled her eyes.

"Watching what?" Mr. Harmon was practically yelling, and Tate figured he was at some bar in the city,

"Uh...a movie! Yeah, a movie. It's about a...dog."

Mr. Harmon seemed like he wanted to get back to his wife, "That sounds fun, Tate. Listen, we won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Have a good night, and I'll call you to-tomorrow."

Tate hung up the phone and cheered loudly, and everybody else joined in the chorus of yells.

12:22 am

Tate was lying on his back on the grass, looking up at the stars. One of the graduated kids had brought weed, and offered Tate some. He was reluctant, but he took a few hits anyway.

He looked over and saw Violet lying next to him.

"Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"I can see sounds." was all he said.

1:17 am

Things were getting out of control. Tate didn't know how to stop it.

The guests were getting into fist fights, sneaking into rooms to hook up (Tate was glad he locked his and his parents bedroom doors) and making a mess. The couches were knocked over, there was beer and other liquids in puddles on the floor, the contents of the refridgerator were sprawled throughout the kitchen, and apparently someone had taken a shower, because the bathroom floor was covered in wet towels.

His high was wearing off, but he was still buzzed. The room was filled with clouds of smoke, and it was pitch black. The only light was coming from a strobe light someone had brought. Yeah, a strobe light.

Tate was stumbling around, trying to get his bearings. His heart stopped when he saw a girl across the room. She looked just like Violet, and she was making out with a guy in a pink polo.

"Vi?" Tate yelled.

The girl didn't stop what she was doing.

"Violet!" Tate was now running over to the girl.

He yanked the guy from her and reared back to punch him. The pink-shirted guy was too quick though, and he landed a blow in Tate's stomach. He fell to the floor, and that's when he saw that this girl wasn't Violet. Her hair was bleached blonde, her nose was crooked, and her eyes were green.

"Tate!" he could hear Violet's voice, but he was starting to pass out.

He felt Violet's soft hands caress his face. As he lost consciousness he felt several sets of hands lift him up, then he was asleep.

A/N I had way too much fun writing intoxicated Tate.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day**

Tate was woken up by Violet getting off the bed. The sun was shining brightly through the windows, which made Tate's eyes burn and head ache.

"Ugh. Turn the sun off." he grumbled sleepily.

Violet chuckled.

"Good morning, sunshine." she whispered, knowing that Tate's hearing would be sensitive.

"Morning, Vi." Tate remembered the events of the previous night, and sat up quickly, making his head explode, "What happened last night?"

Violet sat down in front of Tate. She was wearing one of his pajama shirts, which fell to her thighs, and lacy black underwear. Tate tried not to stare, but that was impossible. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders, and her make up was smeared. But, she still looked amazing.

"After those guys helped me get you upstairs and on your bed, I very nicely asked everyone to leave, which they did...after I yelled at them that the police were coming."

Tate chuckled, but stopped when his head pounded. Violet noticed him grimace at the pain.

"I'm gonna go get you some aspirin. Be right back." she kissed the tip of Tate's nose and walked out of his bedroom.

When she came back with a glass of orange juice and the bottle of medicine, Tate asked about something he had been dreading.

"How messy is it? Downstairs I mean."

Violet thought about it for a moment.

"Let's just say that we will be cleaning for the next day or two."

Tate groaned and crawled back under his sheets.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you let a bunch of unsupervised teens get drunk and party in your house." Violet was amused by Tate's childish way of dealing with the consequences.

She climbed under the covers with him and cuddled up next to him.

"Why did you try to punch that guy last night?" she asked.

Tate was reluctant to answer, but he did.

"Oh, uh...I thought he was making out with you. Turns out it was just some girl who looked a bit like you." Tate was nervous she might be mad.

Violet sighed and rubbed her hand over his chest.

"Well, I can assure you it wasn't me. I would never make out with a guy wearing a polo shirt."

Tate laughed and kissed Violet's forehead.

"I love you, Vi."

"I love you, too."

Violet started kissing Tate's chest, making her way up his neck, all the way to his lips. Tate groaned playfully as Violet straddled him. His hands were on her hips, his fingers twisting the lacy fabric of her underwear.

Violet stopped.

"We really need to start cleaning."

Tate held onto her harder, not letting her move.

"I guess we will have to make this quick, then."

Violet giggled and resumed their kissing.

Tate slid her shirt up with his hands, sliding it over her head.

Violet moaned as he kissed her breasts, then slid his hands down to the middle of her thighs. His expert fingers rubbed her core, making her tremble. Violet unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. She positioned herself over Tate's middle and moaned when he filled her. She moved her hips, and soon Tate matched her pace.

Within minutes they were panting and calling out each other's names. Tate flipped Violet over, and moved her legs so they were resting on his shoulders. Violet gasped and curled her fingers through his hair. Tate was close, and he knew Violet was too.

She called his name one last time as she climaxed, which made Tate as well. Tate collapsed beside Violet, breathing fast.

"Wow."

* * *

They spent most of the day cleaning. Tate excusing himself multiple times to puke his guts out.

"I'm never. Drinking. Again." he told Violet after his fourth time throwing up. He could tell she found the whole thing kind of amusing, but she still took care of him, which he appreciated.

Mr. Harmon had called again at noon, and his voice was very quiet. Tate knew it was because Ben himself was hungover, but he was still thankful. As far as Ben knew, Tate had spent the previous evening watching a movie about a dog. He wouldn't have remembered telling Mr. Harmon that, but Violet filled him in on a lot of what happened after he started drinking and smoking pot.

Around three, Violet went home a few minutes before her parents get back so they wouldn't be suspicious. She told them she was going to hang out with Tate since she "hadn't seen him since yesterday afternoon"

By seven that evening, they had cleaned most of the house. All that was left to do was mop the floors one last time to (hopefully) get the last of the alcohol off the floor, tidy up the kitchen, get the toilet paper that had been strung through the limbs of the tree outside (yeah, that happened) and take all the garbage bags to a dumpster somewhere.

By nine, after an interesting use of a broom to rid the tree of the toilet paper, Tate and Violet were finally done cleaning. They both collapsed on his bed, too exhausted to move anymore.

Violet spoke, and her voice sounded close to sleep, "We got that done much quicker than expected."

"Ugh." was all Tate could manage.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Violet was slowly getting out of bed. Tate felt a little better, and he figured he must have taken a nap. He looked at the clock, it read 12:34 AM. Tate quickly shot up, remembering that Violet hadn't gone home last night.

"Violet, you're still here! You parents are gonna kill me."

She laughed, "Don't worry, I texted them and told them I was spending the night with Mary."

"Who's Mary?" he had never heard Violet mention her.

She gave him a look, and he eventually caught on.

"Oh, right."

Violet started walking towards his bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To take a shower." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Vi, it's almost one in the morning."

"Is that your way of saying you don't want to join me?" she asked playfully.

Tate was suddenly more wide awake as he jumped up and took Violet's hand, pulling her to the bathroom. She was laughing and rolling her eyes the whole way there.

He turned on the hot water and spun around to see Violet taking off her shirt. He did the same, catching her staring at him. They finished undressing, and both stepped into the steamy shower.

Violet poured sweet-smelling soap into her hand, lathering it on Tate's shoulders. He did the same to her, massaging her shoulders, making her moan. Violet worked her way down until she reached his waist. It was obvious he was turned on, and she smirked as she took his erection in her hands, taking him by surprise. He groaned and bit his lip.

"Oh, god. Vi."

She started rubbing up and down his length, making him buck his hips. He moaned and kissed Violet's neck, biting her softly when he came. He kissed her lips, running his hands down her back. She moaned when his hands lid over her ass, and farther until he reached her legs. She gasped when he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the cold tile wall, making her shiver.

Tate kissed her lips, then her neck and collarbone, working his way down to her breasts, sucking each one of them. Violet pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him again. He got the message, and positioned himself at her entrance. They both moaned as he filled her, and he soon started thrusting, gripping Violet's hips. Her hands clung to her shoulders, and he could feel her nails digging into his skin. But he didn't mind, the pain made the pleasure even better, and soon they were both climaxing.

* * *

They both fell asleep again in his bed, both completely naked. They didn't wake again until almost ten that morning, when they heard the front door open and close somewhat loudly.

Tate fell out of the bed trying to untangle himself from the sheets, and Violet was rushing to find her clothes, or any clothes, as long as she didn't have to walk out of the house naked.

Tate got on a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie.

"I'll get down there and distract them. I will text you when the front door is clear."

Violet nodded, kissing him once more.

As he left, she found her undergarments and her skirt, but not her sweater, so she tucked one of Tate's button-ups into the skirt, not bothering to put on her ridiculous heels.

 _It's safe. escape while you can! xo_

Violet tiptoed down the hall and the stairwell. Stopping when she saw Tate standing next to the doorway to the kitchen. His parents couldn't see her, but Tate could, and she winked at him before, as quietly as she could, opened the front door, shutting it quickly and running across the street to her house.

For some reason Tate didn't understand, seeing Violet wearing his clothes made his heart flutter. He didn't know why he found it so attractive, but he did, and when she tried to give him back his shirt, he refused, saying he wanted her to wear it all the time. She blushed and told him her parents might suspect something, since it was way too big for her. He very maturely told her to "Screw them"

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

 _How bad is the new job?_

Constance made Tate get a summer job. When he asked why, she told him he stayed home too much, and if he wasn't going to do anything useful, he might as well make himself some money. Tate tried to convince her he didn't need a a job, but she was adament, and a week later, he was working at the same cafe he took Violet to on her birthday.

Violet had decided to text him on his break, making sure his first day was going okay.

 _Not terrible, but not enjoyable :(_

Violet had an idea.

 _I'm sorry. what time do you get off?_

He replied instantly.

 _3\. why?_

She smirked.

 _No reason. don't let me distract you, your break is almost over xo_

She didn't respond to any of his texts asking if she was up to something, and there was a lot of them,

 _You arent up to something, are you?_

 _Seriously Vi, just tell me._

 _Its gonna kill me not knowing!_

 _I really might die..._

 _Yup, just died._

 _Okay, my manager sees me texting you while i'm working._

 _I better stop._

 _Just don't do anything stupid._

 _Or anything that could get me fired._

 _My mom would kill me :(_

 _Okay, i really gotta go now._

 _Bye._

Then after a few minutes,

 _Please tell me :'(_

Violet felt bad for ignoring him, but she would make it up to him. She only had a few hours until his shift was done, so she got ready quickly.

She put on a black sun dress and sandals. She let her hair hang loose on her shoulders, and put on the necklace Tate had given her.

* * *

Tate's first day was going okay. The first part consisted of the manager showing him how to use the cash register, and training him in taking people's orders. Tate didn't need such a thorough lesson on how to ask people what they want to eat, and how to write it down, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to be rude.

It was about an hour after his break, and Violet still hadn't replied to his _many_ texts. He had just finished taking someone's order when he saw her walk through the door. She was wearing a short black dress, and she looked incredibly sexy, especially when she spotted Tate and gave him a mischievous smile and a wink.

Violet sat down at a small table, and Tate was standing in front of her in an instant. He was wearing a dark blue button-up and black jeans, and an apron tied around his waist.

Tate decided to play along.

"Why, hello m'am. May I take your order?"

Violet never moved her eyes from his, staring intensely at him. When she spoke, her voice was low and sexy.

"Hm, what's good here?" she asked quietly.

Tate told her about their amazing pancakes, which he knew was her favorite thing from there.

Violet bit her lip and, making sure no one could see her, put her fingers between his belt and pants, tugging him towards her.

"That's not what I'm hungry for."

Tate's eyes grew wide. He was not expecting that. He thought she was just gonna mess with him a bit, order a bunch of complicated food or something. He was not expecting _this._

He stared back at her, trying to find his voice.

"Meet me in the bathroom. Forty-five seconds."

Violet smirked and nodded.

Tate turned around and tried his best to not sprint to the bathroom. Luckily, it was unoccupied. He entered the room and immediately rushed to the sink, splashing water on his face. He dried off, then heard a soft knock on the door.

Tate opened it and saw Violet standing there, looking as gorgeous as always. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her inside, locking the door behind him.

"I don't have much time." he told her as he lifted her onto the sink.

"Let's make this quick, then." Violet smirked.

Tate moaned and attacked her lips while reaching up her skirt, pulling down her underwear. Violet took them from him and stuffed them in his pocket, which he found extremely hot.

Violet untied his apron and threw it on the ground behind him, then unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pushing them down with her feet. He pulled down the straps of her dress, seeing that she wasn't wearing a bra. He growled playfully and bit her ear. She laughed and pushed down his underwear, then wrapped her legs around him. Tate thrust into her, and they both bit down their moans.

Violet's head was buried in Tate's shoulder, and he was kissing her neck. He took one of her breasts in his hand, making her moan against her will. Tate kissed her lips to keep her quiet. After a few more thrusts, they were both riding their highs, lazily kissing each other all over.

Tate pulled his pants back up, zipping and buckling them. He gently lifted Violet off the counter, about to give her back her underwear, but she stopped him.

"Keep them." she whispered in his ear, before walking out the door.

He put his apron back on, washed his hands, and tried to make his hair look less wild. When he walked out of the bathroom, Violet was nowhere to be seen. But a few of his co-workers, who were about his age, were smirking at him. One of the guys even gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

When Tate got home, he immediately texted Violet before taking a shower.

 _That was evil._

She replied a few minutes later,

 _And you loved every second of it._

Tate smirked.

He was walking back to his room, freshly showered, when his mom appeared in front of him.

"How was your first day?" she asked cautiously.

Tate took a deep breath, trying his best not to blush at the thought of Violet kissing his chest and gripping onto his waist with her long legs, and her-

"Tate?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his mother's voice.

"It was fine." he answered simply, moving past her and closing himself in his room.

* * *

 **A/N A lot of fluff in this chapter, but it was still one of my favorites to write. This is my longest story so far, and I still have a lot of ideas!**

 **\- Maria**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 days later**

Violet was sleeping soundly on the couch. Until Tate woke her up.

"Hey, Vi. I've got a surprise for you!" he whispered sweetly in her ear.

Violet's eyes got wider when she realized that Tate was actually in front of her.

"Tate? What are you doing in my living room?" she was still a little groggy.

"I came to see you. Your mom said you were asleep on the couch."

Tate leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Violet smiled, sighing contently.

"Did you say something about a surprise?" she asked cutely.

He laughed, "Yes. But you have to get dressed first." he told her.

She looked confused, "I am dressed, dummy."

"Not in a bathing suit, you're not...dummy." he added the last part to make her laugh, and she did, rolling her eyes.

"Are we going to the beach?" she asked.

"Not quite. Now, stop asking questions and go get dressed!"

Violet rolled her eyes again, getting up, yawning and stretching her arms, then jogging up the stairs and into her room.

Tate waited patiently, just staring at his hands, until Mrs. Harmon walked in.

"So, where are you kids heading off to?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, just to the beach. Hoping to catch the sunset." Tate lied.

Mrs. Harmon smiled before sitting down on the couch across from him. He got the feeling she wanted to talk to him about something.

"Tate, I feel like Ben and I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to you about Violet. We've both just been so busy. And I know Ben isn't here at the moment, but I think I should just talk to you anyway." Mrs. Harmon was very calm, and Tate hoped she wasn't mad at him or something.

"Violet, as you know, is our only child. She is the most important thing in mine and Ben's lives. And, we both know that you are a nice boy, but we just want to make sure that you won't hurt Violet."

Tate's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt like an asshole for never telling Violet's parents how much he cared for her.

"Mrs. Harmon. I would never, _ever_ do anything to hurt Violet. She is very important to me. I love her very much, and I want to be with her for as long as she will put up with me." Tate didn't really know where he was going with that, but he figured he ended fairly smooth.

Mrs. Harmon looked kindly at him, "Wow, that was very sweet, Tate. I honestly wasn't expecting that."

"Believe me, Mrs. Harmon. You and Mr. Harmon have nothing to worry about," Tate felt like he should continue, "I hear these stories about asshole boys at my school being terrible to their girlfriends, and it makes me sick to think about anyone ever treating Violet like that. Violet is probably my favorite person in the world, and she deserves nothing but the best."

Mrs. Harmon stared at him for a while before clearing her throat, "You are a great guy, Tate. I trust that you will take good care of Violet. And when I say that, I mean it."

Tate nodded, then heard Violet's footsteps, and watched her come around the corner. Tate's heart clenched when he saw her eyes look a bit red and puffy, and he was worried something had happened, but he didn't get a chance.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" she said happily.

 _She was smiling, that must be a good sign,_ he thought to himself.

Violet practically dragged him out the front door. When the door was shut, he needed to ask.

"Vi, what's wr-"

"Am I really your favorite person in the world?" she interrupted.

Tate, relieved that nothing was wrong, pulled her into a hug.

"Of course you are, Vi!"

She pulled back to kiss him, and he noticed she was crying again. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"What's up, Vi? You never cry."

Violet just gave him a small smile.

"I just love you a lot, that's all."

Tate smiled and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, I haven't shown you your surprise yet."

* * *

Tate had his hands covering her eyes, and he was walking beside her, with the other hand on the small of her back, leading her forward.

"Tate, where are we? We didn't even drive anywhere."

Tate stopped her from walking any farther, and took his hand away from her eyes. She stood completely still.

"It's a pool." she stated.

Tate nodded.

She turned and looked at him curiously.

"Tate, who's pool is this?"

"The Henderson's." he smiled.

"What are we doing at the Henderson's pool?"

Tate sighed playfully, "Well, they are out of town until next week, and I figured if they aren't using the pool," he spun her around and leaned in close to her ear, "We might as well." he whispered.

The backyard was nicely decorated. There were a bunch of colored lights the Henderson's had hung up, but Tate didn't want them to get caught, so he didn't turn them on. There were a few tables with chairs surrounding them, and cushioned lounge chairs were surrounding the pool, which was pretty huge.

Tate had draped one of the tables in a tablecloth, and arranged some candles. There was also a large pizza box on the table, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

He led Violet to the table, pulling a chair out for her, and lighting the candles. The sun was setting, and there was a slight breeze. Tate twisted the cap off the bottle, pouring some in each of their glasses.

"I see you're taking this 'never drinking alcohol again' thing seriously?" Violet commented, making Tate laugh.

"Yes, definitely. I do not want a repeat of last week."

The couple ate and talked until the sun went completely down, and Violet gasped when the pool lights turned on automatically, which made Tate cough on his grape juice.

He stood up and blew out the candles. Then, he took off his shirt, leaving him in just swim trunks. Violet stood up as well and slid her shorts down, then pulled off her shirt. She had recently bought a new bikini, and Tate audibly gulped when he saw it. It was black, his favorite color, and incredibly skimpy.

Violet took off towards the pool and jumped in. Tate laughed and watched as she resurfaced.

"Come on, Tate!" she whispered loudly, not wanting to alert the neighbors.

He did the same as Violet, running and jumping into the water. He came back up for air, gasping and pushing the hair from his eyes. He saw Violet smiling, which made him smile.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing, you're just cute, that's all."

Tate smirked, "That's all?" then he dove back underwater, and Violet didn't know what he was up to until she felt his arms wrap around the legs, and she was lifted out of the water.

Violet laughed, then gasped as Tate tossed her back into the water.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she told him playfully.

He raised his eyebrows, "Promise?"

Violet blushed furiously, then kissed Tate, not wanting him to see her expression. He kissed her back, pulling her legs around his waist, and resting his hands on her hips.

"Tate, we're in the neighbors' pool." she whispered, obviously shy about having sex in public places, which confused Tate, because they just recently hooked up in the bathroom of a restaurant. Maybe she just had a thing against doing it in her neighbors' pool while trespassing.

"I know. Kinda hot, right?" he bit her earlobe to emphasize his point.

She moaned quietly, then gave in, untying the strings to her bikini. Tate growled and sucked on her breast. He pulled them over to the edge of the pool, pinning Violet in between him and the wall. He pushed down the other half of her swim suit, and she did the same to his swimming trunks.

Tate pushed into her, and she leaned her head back, moaning.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, "The neighbors are gonna hear."

She bit down on his shoulder, making him groan in pleasure.

"Damn, Vi."

He could feel her body start shivering the way it did when she was about to come, and that was his undoing. He held her close, whispering in her ear that he loved her. She placed lazy kisses over the bite marks on his shoulder, working her way up his neck and to his mouth. They stayed like that for a while, just floating there in the water, enjoying each other's embrace.

Tate felt like he could fall asleep, but Violet started pulling him towards the steps of the pool.

I gotta get home, Tate."

"Ugh, just stay at my place." he whispered in her ear, trying to sound as sexy as he could while feeling this tired.

"Yeah, that definitely wouldn't give my Mom a heart attack, and my Dad might kill you." Tate was scared by the thought of how many ways Mr. Harmon might torture him if Violet stayed at his place.

"Plus, your Mom might kill me!" Violet sighed as she wrapped a towel around her naked body, holding her bathing suit in her hands.

Tate chuckled as he cleaned up the table, "No way, my Mom loves you. She would probably be ecstatic if she found you lying naked in my bed."

Violet gave him a look, obviously a little confused.

"Okay, not the 'naked in my bed part', but the rest is true. I think she might kill me if we ever broke up."

Violet stopped what she was doing momentarily, before asking something she had actually been wondering for a while.

"Do you think we are gonna break up?"

Tate froze. Trying to decide how he should reply.

"I hope not. Vi, I know we've only been together, what, about two months?"

She nodded, even though it wasn't really a question.

"Even though we haven't been dating that long, I still can't imagine us not being together," he paused, trying to determine the look on her face, "Does that make me crazy?"

Violet nodded, her face completely serious. Tate's heart started beating very fast, and he was afraid she was about to break up with him. But, she walked over to him, put her hand on the back of his neck, and pulled his mouth down to hers. The kiss was a kind of passionate that made Tate's head spin and his heart stop.

"I love you, Tate Langdon."

Tate's vision blurred, but he fought back the happy tears.

"I love you, Violet Harmon."

* * *

That night, Tate had a very intense dream. One of those dreams that seems real. Where you can practically feel every touch and sensation.

In the dream, Tate woke up in his bed, in his room. But something was different. It seemed emptier, and cleaner. He heard screaming, but it was broken up by laughter, so he knew nothing was wrong.

He got off the bed, walking out of his bedroom, and suddenly he was in the kitchen. But it wasn't his Mother cooking, it was Violet. She was leaning down to put something in the oven, and when she stood up straight, Tate was shocked to see that she was pregnant.

"Good morning, babe." she said happily, kissing his cheek.

"Vi, what's go-"

He was cut off by that same screaming he heard earlier, except now it was right behind him, then in front of him. Two kids, a boy and a girl, both with platinum blonde curls just like Tate, were running through the kitchen. It looked like the little girl was chasing the boy.

"Hey! No tag in the kitchen, guys!" Violet told them sternly. They both nodded, then ran off to another room.

"What's going on?" Tate finally managed to ask.

Violet gave him a confused look, "You mean today?"

Tate shrugged, just wanting answers to something.

"Well, I have a doctor's appointment at twelve, and Bryson has soccer practice at four," she was about to continue, but Tate interrupted.

"Bryson?"

"Yes, Bryson, your son." Violet said, completely unfazed, "I should be home by five, and I'll have Charlotte with me all day, so you won't have to worry about her."

Tate tried to keep up, "Charlotte being...my daughter?"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Yes, your daughter!"

"Right." was all he said.

"And listen, Constance is taking Bryson to the park in a little while, so since everyone will be out of the house, I want _you_ to focus on writing." Violet smiled again, giving him a kiss before walking out of the kitchen.

Tate was still trying to process everything when he felt something tugging his sleeve. He looked down and saw the little girl, Charlotte.

"Um, hi." he awkwardly waved at the tiny human.

"Daddy!" she lifted her arms in the air, telling him she wanted to be picked up.

He reluctantly did, resting her on his hip. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Tate felt warmth spreading through his chest, and he found himself hugging her back.

That's when he woke up. He stayed lying perfectly still, just staring at the ceiling above his bed. The happiness he had felt when Charlotte had hugged him was gone, replaced by a lingering loneliness that kept him from sleeping well that night.

* * *

 **A/N Can we just talk about how freaking adorable Tate and Violet's kids would be? Also, the pool scene was inspired by a chapter in Lovely Helena's fic called 'You Saved Me' and you should definitely check it out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**2 days later**

Tate hadn't told Violet about his dream. He didn't want to freak her out with the idea of them getting married and having two and a half kids. He did kinda like the idea though, as crazy as it seemed.

Violet did notice that Tate had seemed a little different ever since that night at the pool. She would catch him staring at her with this goofy grin, and when she would comment on it, he would just say that he loved her. It made her a bit uneasy, but she enjoyed it at the same time.

Another thing she noticed was that Tate was much more adamant about using protection when they had sex, which was definitely a good thing.

Violet came into the cafe one morning when Tate was working, and she saw him crouching in front of a highchair holding a small toddler. Tate was making faces and feeding her applesauce. The parents of the toddler were laughing and talking to Tate, seeming to enjoy how happy he made their baby.

"Do you have any kids?" the woman asked him.

"No." Tate shook his head, and Violet could've sworn he looked disappointed. Who would've thought Tate Langdon would get baby-crazy before his _girlfriend_?

Tate looked up and saw Violet standing there staring at him with a smirk on her face. He blushed and whispered something to the couple before walking over and giving Violet a kiss on the cheek. The couple was smiling at them and waving at Violet. She smiled and nodded at them back before turning her attention to her boyfriend.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself." she was certainly enjoying making Tate blush.

He shrugged, trying to act as if he hadn't been absolutely infatuated with that damn cute toddler.

"She started fussing. Didn't want her to disturb everyone else." Violet could tell he was making it seem much smaller than it was.

Tate looked down at his watch, grinning.

"Hey! I'm on break, wanna talk?" he asked.

She nodded and they sat at a table, and Violet found it adorable that Tate made sure he was facing the family so he could wave at the toddler when she waved at him.

"So, Tate. What is making you act all cute and sweet."

Tate playfully gasped, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm _always_ cute and sweet."

"C'mon Tate, you know what I mean." she raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to respond.

He sighed, waving his hand once more at the baby before talking,

"I had a dream the other night where we were married. We had two kids, and another on the way," he suddenly smiled serenely, "And you wouldn't believe how cute these kids were, Vi. Like seriously, I'm talking 'baby model' levels of cute." Violet laughed.

"Okay, I get it, our kids are adorable. Go on!"

Tate shrugged his shoulders, "That's pretty much it. But Vi, our son, Bryson, by the way, plays soccer! And Charlotte gives like, the _best_ hugs..."

Tate started getting carried away talking about their imaginary kids, and all Violet could do was listen until he ran out of ways to describe them.

Once he ran out of words, his eyes grew wide and he buried his face in his hands.

"Did I _really_ just tell you all of those things?"

Violet laughed and nodded, "Yes, yes you did. It was quite...informative."

"Oh Jesus." was all he said.

"Hey," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better, I find you really attractive when you talk about our future kids."

He peeked out from behind his fingers in a really cute way, and Violet laughed.

"Well, that does make me feel better." he said.

Violet told him something else, but he didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were focused on something behind her, and she turned and saw the toddler struggling to get the spoonful of applesauce from the bowl to her mouth.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Go on." she told him.

Tate sighed and stood up, kissing her cheek. "Thank you! I'll bring you some pancakes in a minute."

She rolled her eyes again and watched as he crouched beside the highchair again, and the toddler smiled when she saw his face, gurgling happily.

* * *

They didn't mention what happened at breakfast for the rest of the day, until Violet invited him over to hang out.

They sat on the couch, getting ready to watch TV. Violet flipped through the channels until she landed on a show for babies. It was all about teaching them shapes and colors.

"Oh, Tate! It's your favorite show!" Violet exclaimed, trying her hardest not to laugh her ass off.

Tate rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, Vi!" he whined.

She surrendered, turning on some detective show.

"You want a snack?" she asked innocently.

He didn't think anything of it, "Sure, thanks." he smiled. She kissed his cheek and took off to the kitchen.

She came back with a tray, carrying only a small jar of applesauce, a plastic spoon and sippy cup.

"Here you go, babe." she set it on his lap.

He looked down, throwing his hands in the air, "Fuck!"

Violet about died laughing, but Tate was not amused.

When she could finally catch her breath, she didn't let go of the joke.

"That's a bad word," she scolded playfully, "A _very_ bad word."

Tate just clenched his jaw, staring at the TV. Violet eventually settled back down, resting her head against his chest. After almost an hour of silent tv watching, Tate finally spoke,

"That was kinda funny." he said quietly.

Violet looked up at him and beamed.

"You just look so cute when you're angry. I couldn't resist."

* * *

 **1 week later**

Violet and Tate were not looking forward to the summer ending, but they also knew that they would have each other even when school started back.

Tate knew he would finally have someone to sit with at lunch.

Violet knew she would have someone who actually cared how she felt, and would always be there for her.

They had both been invited to a party thrown by some kids from school. It was on the beach, and after some convincing, Violet finally got Tate to agree to take her, assuring him that he didn't _have_ to drink alcohol, and if the party got too wild, they could leave. And that they didn't have to clean afterwards.

"That would look nice on you, Vi." Tate said for what seemed like the fiftieth time that evening.

He was lounging on her bed, watching her search through her closet, trying to find an outfit for the party later that night.

"You think?" she asked, looking once more at the outfit she was holding up. High-waisted black shorts and a red short-sleeved crop top.

"Yes Vi, I think it would look fantastic." Tate tried his best to sound enthusiastic, but after watching her hold up outfits for the past hour, he started getting bored.

She sighed, "Yeah, I think you're right."

Violet started undressing, and Tate was suddenly much more interested. He watched as she lifted her shirt over her head, letting it fall to the floor. She slid her pants down her long legs, leaving her in just matching black underwear. She turned and saw him staring at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

Tate's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Violet groaned, grabbing the shorts and pulling them on.

"No, not seriously."

She finished getting dressed, then tied her hair into a loose side-braid. She slipped on her Chuck Taylors, then grabbed her purse.

"Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

Tate parked the car a few blocks away from the beach, suspecting trying to park closer to where the party was would be a pain in the ass. He and Violet walked, hand in hand, to the spot on the beach designated for the party.

There were even more people there than had been at Tate's party, and it was still early. There was a DJ booth set up on the small stage, and a temporary dance floor below it. Tiki torches had been placed all throughout the area, and there were beach chairs and towels set up everywhere.

By the way everyone was acting, Tate figured they were all drunk and/or high. He was still not planning on partaking in drinking or smoking weed, but he knew Violet probably would. He didn't have a problem with that, but he did figure he would need to keep an eye on her, making sure she didn't get too wild.

"What do you wanna do?" Violet asked loudly over the music.

Tate shrugged, looking around at the crowds of teens dancing and talking to each other.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked, and Violet smiled, nodding.

They tried their best to match what everyone else was doing, but neither of them were any good at it, so they just goofed off. They were both laughing, spinning each other and trying to dip each other.

After the song ended, Violet led Tate over to where the huge ice bucket was, filled with beer and wine coolers, as well as non-alcoholic drinks. He picked up a Sprite and she got a Smirnoff Ice.

Someone tapped Tate on the shoulder, making him turn around.

"Are you Tate Langdon?" Tate recognized him, he was one of the Polo shirt guys from his party.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

Suddenly, Polo shirt guy turned around and yelled to everyone, "Hey! It's Tate Langdon!"

Everyone cheered, raising their drinks.

"Dude," Polo guy said, "Your party was fucking amazing!"

Tate couldn't decide how it felt to have everyone know who he was. Even weirder, they all seemed to like him.

"Thanks, I guess."

After that, every few minutes someone would come up to him, asking when he would throw another party.

"I don't think I'll be doing that again." he would always reply.

* * *

Violet started getting more hyper the more she drank, and after about an hour of her constantly wanting to dance, he had to let her go by herself. She pouted, but eventually joined everyone on the dance floor, dancing with other girls and guys. Tate couldn't deny that watching her dance with other girls turned him on a little.

At some point after midnight, Violet ran up to him, practically jumping up and down.

"Let's go skinny-dipping!"

Tate's eyes widened, "Vi, I _really_ don't think it's a good idea. The ocean is freezing, and there are so many people around..."

Violet rolled her eyes, starting to drag him towards the water. There wasn't anybody close by, and Tate was hoping it was too dark for anybody to see, anyway.

"Come on, Tate! It'll be fun!" she started undressing as they neared the water. First her shirt, then her shorts.

T _his might as well happen._ Tate thought to himself.

He took off his shirt and pants as well, then his boxers. He watched as Violet took off her bra, then her underwear. Then, she started running towards the water, and Tate took off after her.

When the water splashed against his feet, he forced himself to keep going forward. It was very, very cold.

Violet was screaming happily, splashing around and making Tate laugh.

"We're gonna catch a cold!" Tate told her playfully, feeling his teeth chattering.

"Another day's problem." she told him before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Tate could taste alcohol on her lips, and he suddenly wondered how much she had drank in the last few hours. He was worried about how sober-Violet might feel about her and Tate skinny-dipping in front of everybody.

He pulled away from her, "Vi, I think we should get back home."

She looked annoyed, "Tate, why don't you want to have fun?"

This made Tate angry, he hated seeing Violet act this way.

"This isn't fun, Violet. I'm standing completely naked in freezing cold water. There are about a hundred kids from my school standing over there, and you are wasted."

Violet huffed, splashing away from Tate, making her way back to the shore. He walked after her, making sure she actually remembered to put on her clothes before walking back to the party.

He gratefully put back on his boxers and pants, feeling warmth spread back through him. Violet had gotten her bra and underwear on, and was slipping into her shorts. She started trudging away, but Tate called after her.

"Violet, wait!"

She turned around, putting her hand on her hip. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"You forgot your shirt."

Violet looked down at the red shirt in her hands, rolling her eyes before pulling it over her head.

"There. Happy?" she asked, annoyed.

"No, I'm not," Tate said, walking up to her and taking her hand, "Vi, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you did." she turned back around, walking towards the crowds of people.

Tate tried to give her some space, but he made sure he could always see her. It wasn't too difficult though, because she stood in exactly the same place for about ten minutes, staring at the people dancing. Tate couldn't take it anymore, and he walked up to her.

"Do you want to go home?" he asks, trying to sound as nice as possible.

She avoided meeting his eyes, nodding yes. He sighed, happy to finally be able to leave.

The car ride was completely silent, which was rare for the couple. They always talked or listened to music during car rides.

* * *

Tate pulled into her drive way, putting the car in park.

"I'm sorry, Vi."

She still wasn't looking at him, which worried him.

"Do you wanna just talk tomorrow?"

She nodded, starting to open the door.

"Vi, wait."

She paused, still not looking at him.

"I love you."

She mumbled something before getting out of the car, walking inside her house.

Tate had a hard time sleeping that night. He wasn't very religious or anything, but he found himself praying that Violet wouldn't break up with him.

She was all he had.

* * *

 **A/N A bit of a cliff-hanger, but I should be updating soon. I didn't plan on writing the scene in the cafe, it just sort of happened, and I thought it was funny so I kept it. I'm not sure how many more chapters I will do, because I plan on ending it on their first day back at school. If there is anything you want to me to write about them doing before the story is over, let me know!**

 **Thanks to everyone following and keeping up with the story, you guys are the coolest :)**

 **\- Maria**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next day.**

Violet's head is pounding, and her stomach is churning, and she doesn't want to open her eyes. She knows if she does, she will start crying, because she remembers (vaguely) her fight with Tate last night, and how hurt he looked, and how badly she treated him.

Eventually, she knows she has to vomit, so she gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom.

Tate isn't doing too well, either. He hardly slept at all, and he is sure he can feel his heart aching. As badly as he wants to text Violet, or go to her house, he knows he should wait for her to talk to him first.

This turned out to be harder than he expected. Violet hadn't called or texted him all day, which he didn't think would happen. After being so close and romantic with each other during the summer, he figured she would immediately want to go back to that. Apparently not.

Tate waited patiently, cleaning his room, mowing the lawn, showering before doing his late shift at the cafe. All day, Violet never talked to him. By the time he got home, he was beyond exhausted. His whole body ached, and he couldn't imagine the next day being any better.

It wasn't.

Violet was done throwing up, but her head still ached a bit, and she still missed Tate like crazy. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her, and she was too afraid to talk to him.

After day 3 of neither of them talking, as Violet was perched on her window, smoking, she saw Tate storm out the front door of his house. He quickly got into his car, slamming the door closed and speeding off.

It made Violet very anxious, and she worried all night that he would get in a car crash, or never even come back home. She stayed up until he came back home, which was at about two o'clock in the morning. He stumbled out of the car, and it made Violet cringe to know that he had been drinking and driving.

* * *

After a week of being separated, Violet was shocked to find Constance Langdon at her front door, looking as pristine and proper as ever.

"Violet, dear. Might I come inside for a moment?"

"My mom isn't home, Mrs. Langdon." Violet told her, trying to remain polite even though she disliked Constance quite a lot.

"Actually, I came to see you."

Violet raised her eyebrows, "Me?"

Constance nodded, "It's about Tate."

"Is he okay?" Violet asked, remembering how she hadn't seen him at all the past few days.

"He is at the moment."

Violet knew Constance had more to say, so she let her in, closing the door behind her. Violet took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, and Constance sat across from her.

"Tate, as you know, is a very...emotional boy." Constance started.

Violet nodded in agreement, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, ever since you two had your..."

"Fight?" Violet offered.

"He's been very troubled. He hasn't gone to work, hasn't eaten hardly anything. He never leaves his room anymore."

Violet shook her head slowly, pulling her pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, putting one between her lips before looking up at Constance, offering one. Constance clicked her tongue before taking one from the pack.

Violet lit her own then gave the lighter to Constance, who did the same.

"What are you trying to say?" Violet asked.

Constance sighed, "I'm saying...I want you to come back to him."

Violet stared at her incredulously, and Constance continued.

"I know that at this point, you kids are treating this as a competition, seeing who can hold out the longest."

"But?" Violet asked, knowing there was more to this.

Constance expression was suddenly less bitchy and more serious, getting Violet's attention.

"I fear for his _safety_ , Violet. My son has lost his will to live."

Violet felt her heart start thumping, imagining Tate as a lifeless zombie, never smiling, or laughing, or kissing Violet ever again.

* * *

Violet breathed deeply a few times before knocking lightly on the door. She heard clanking and the sound of something falling over.

"What?" she hears a voice that she knows is Tate's, but it sounds so angry and rough that it's almost unrecognizable.

"It's Violet." she says quietly, not knowing how he would react.

She hears more noise coming from behind the door, then it opens, and her heart stops. She's never seen Tate (or anyone) like this. His hair is tangled, his eyes have dark circles under them and his eyes look like two voids, no emotion whatsoever. He's wearing a black t-shirt and pajama bottoms, and Violet can't help but think that he looks like a mental patient.

"Violet." the words are barely audible as they leave his mouth in a desperate whisper.

Suddenly, she feels Tate pull her into a bone-crushing hug, crying onto her shoulder. As she hears his sobs, she feels her own eyes water, and she hugs him back tightly.

"I missed you so much." he says finally.

Violet pulls away enough to look at his face. It's covered in tear streaks, but now she can see a bit of life in his eyes, which makes her feel better. She wipes away his tears with her thumbs, pulling him in for a kiss.

A little while later, after many apologies from each other, Tate and Violet were lying on his bed, tangled together, not wanting to let go of each other.

"Vi?" Tate asked after a few silent minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Can we never fight like that again?"

Violet chuckles, curling her fingers through the hair at the base of Tate's neck.

"That sounds good to me."

He kissed her forehead, feeling himself fall into a deep, peaceful sleep for the first time in a week.

* * *

Tate and Violet were better than ever after that. He went back to working at the cafe, which prompted her to get a job as well. She found one at a bookstore, which seemed fitting. They made sure they talked to each other every day, and they went out on dates several times a week.

Violet's parents commented on her and Tate's relationship, saying they were being very responsible and working through their difficulties with maturity. She responded as usual, by playfully rolling her eyes.

School was approaching quickly, and Violet was dreading it. She had lived in Boston her whole life, and she knew everyone at her school. She was not looking forward to deal with over a hundred new kids in just _her_ class, and finding out who the school 'Bitches' were. At her old school, she was the popular girl who kept the peace between the cheerleaders/jocks and the unpopular kids. But at Westfield, she was the new girl, the new target.

Tate promised to look out for her, but the truth was, she didn't need him to protect her. She had defended herself plenty when she was a freshman in Boston. Violet knew she would just have to be strong and, as she had at her old school, act bitchy towards anyone popular until they earned enough respect for her to let her into their clique, or leave her alone.

The truth was, Violet didn't want to be a 'popular kid' at Westfield. She wanted to be her own person, and hang out with whoever the fuck she wanted to, including Tate.

* * *

One afternoon when they were both off from work, they went 'back to school' shopping, groaning over-dramatically as they threw pens and pencils, notebooks, and a bunch more stuff into the shopping cart.

"Nothing is more depressing then 'back to school' shopping." Tate complained as he and Violet walked down another aisle of supplies.

Violet leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Oh come on, it's not so bad." she then bit his ear playfully, and he growled before turning to sweep her into a kiss, but she quickly became distracted.

"Ooh! Look, crayons are fifty percent off!"

Tate rolled his eyes, "Vi, we're in _high school_ , we don't need crayons."

Violet scoffed, "You're _never_ too old for coloring, Tate."

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

"Are you nervous?" Tate asked Violet while they were laying on her bed, talking about what the next day would be like.

Violet shook her head, "No. It's just high school," she sighed, "A tiny, boring couple of years in my life. And, this is my last year. Soon I'll graduate and move onto bigger and better things."

She turned her head to look at Tate, who had an almost disappointed, sad look on his face.

"But I'll always have you, Tate." she added, which got her the reaction she was hoping for.

He smiled and looked at her, his eyes twinkling.

"And I'll always have you."

Violet smiled and nodded, kissing him sweetly.

* * *

They stood in front of the double doors, kids walking past them quickly to find their friends or classrooms. Tate took Violet's hand, squeezing it reassuringly, almost more for himself than her.

"You ready?"

Violet looked at him with a confidant look on her face.

"Ready." she nodded.

Tate sighed before tugging on her hand, then they both walked, hand in hand, through the doors, into the busy, slightly loud school hallway.

* * *

 **A/N Okay, you guys. I know the ending was shit, but I completely ran out of ideas for this story. It stressed me out to have you guys waiting for another chapter, so I just decided to finish it. If I can come up with a good enough story line, I might do a sequel to this. I would love it if you guys** **messaged me and told me any ideas you might have for a sequel, or if you just want to tell me what you thought of this story.**

 **Thanks to Klarolineforeverx, Moonlightwriter621, SPARKELS77, Stuffed On Bullshit (nice username btw), delenahart3, gingerlion, tcuprincess95, xwinchester, and . Whether you were following this story from the first chapter, or hopped onto the ride at the last minute, you are awesome and I love you dearly.**

\- **Maria**


End file.
